Your Eyes Told Me
by Bruno'sGroupie
Summary: Jacob is the star quarterback at the University of Arizona and has changed from the happy go lucky kid to an arrogant jerk-off. His love for Leah is the only thing in his life that has not changed.


[IMG].com/albums/jj118/e_[/IMG]

The gym was the one building on the entire campus that you were sure to find at least one athlete of every sport in. From football players to members of the dance team they all congregated here to be sure that not only their bodies were in tiptop shape but also to have them be very pleasing to the eye. Out of everyone Jacob Black was the one student that was always in the gym pumping away for no reason other than to make sure he looked his best. All of that working out caused Jacob to end up being the biggest player on the University of Arizona Varsity football team, with an ego to match.

Jacob wasn't always so self-centered. When he was younger he was actually very humble. He always helped his father around the house; hung out with his friends every day helped them out with what they needed. He enjoyed helping others, particularly a certain Leah Clearwater. She was the girl of his dreams, strong, passionate, sweet, caring, and so many more words couldn't even scratch the surface of how he felt for her. He had a plan to marry her one-day, make her his forever and have lots of little babies with her. That is, until she moved away.

He was only ten years old when she left him. Her parents wanted their children to experience and see that there was more to the world than just the reservation. So they packed up everything and left La Push for somewhere unknown. Jacob thought it was his fault they were leaving. He thought that it was because of the secret notes he sent to Leah every day, sometimes paired with a flower that he picked just for her. Jacob assumed that she didn't like the special promise ring her made her out of a piece of the tree that they sat under after she and her mother got in another fight. He had no idea why she really left so he blamed himself for everything and going into a slight slump until his dad finally explained to him why the Clearwater's left La Push.

Throughout the years never once did Jacob stop thinking about his precious Leah. He couldn't stop himself from wondering where she was, what she was doing, did she have a boyfriend; was she happy? Jake could careless about much else, as long as she was happy he was happy.

High school seemed to be what changed him from sweet caring Jake to egotistical jerk off Jacob, high school football to be exact. He tried out his freshman year and made the varsity team. After the first game when the coach had him play starting defensive lineman is when his whole demeanor seemed to change.

It only seemed to get worse as the years progressed. He started ditching his friends for his teammates, disrespecting his sisters, talking back to his father. He just turned into a total piece of dick snot as his former friend Quil would have said. Junior year is when everything went off the charts. He became the starting quarterback for the team, and somewhere between practice and partying with the rest of the team he decided to change his look and cut off all of his hair to almost a buzz cut. This caused the number of girls that flocked to him to increase. They threw themselves at him shamelessly with hopes that he would pick one of them only to be disappointed each and every time. He knew that no matter how many beautiful women wanted him there was only one lady that he yearned for.

Jacob finished his last set of reps and decided that he had just enough time for a two mile run before he had to be at work. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and headed out towards the track. It was then while he was stretching his legs that he saw her. She had to be by far the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. He felt like he was in one of those stupid romance movies his roommate made him watch when he was trying to get with some girl. Everything around him seemed to be in slow motion and the setting Arizona sun placed a strange golden glow over everything.

He watched her as she came around the bend and got this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew her from somewhere. Their eyes met as she jogged past him and the feeling seemed to get stronger, but he knew that he has never seen her before. There was just something about the way she held herself even while running that just looked so familiar and her eyes, her eyes had this shine to them that he knew that he should know. His mind screamed at him to remember. He had to remember.

She knew that she would see him eventually. She expected it when she found out which school she was being transferred to. She remembered seeing him when Washington State played UA a month ago, but she didn't recognize him at first because of how big he was. However, when she got a better look at his face she saw her father's old friend Billy prominent in his features and knew that it was Jacob.

She finished up her last lap just as he was about to begin his first. She jogged over to the bench that held her duffle bag pulling from it her water bottle and taking a long drink empting almost half way. She saw Jacob out of the corner of her eye trying to look at her conspicuously and failing miserably. When he noticed that he was caught he made his way over to her, standing up tall with a smirk on his face. She placed her water bottle back in her bag and pulled out her towel wiping the sweat from her neck and purposely ignoring his advance. She continued to ignore him when he stopped right next to her. He flashed her his infamous 'Soaking Smile'. It was dubbed such because any girl that saw that smile would instantly soak her panties.

Leah knew all about Jacob's "player" ways through her teammates. All of which have fell victim to his sexy smile or his "charming" words at one time or another, and two of the girls supposedly even had sex with him. Of course no one really believed them, but word got around that he was quite the man whore. She put the towel down and started drinking from her water bottle again.

"I know I'm not a grocery item but I can tell when you're checking me out." Leah choke on most of the big gulp she had just taken, some of it even went up her nose. Jacob came over and started pounding on her back when she started coughing, earning a glare from her and stopping instantly.

"You do know you shouldn't do that right?" she asked glaring at him. He just looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing on the planet. He has seen many, many beautiful women and had quite a few throw themselves at him but she, she was more beautiful than any other girl he has in his entire life. He looked her up and down taking in her perfectly toned legs, her curvy waist, and her large chest. His eyes lingered there for a little while linger than necessary, imagining all of the things he could do with those tits.

"You got a problem or something?" she asked getting irritated with his staring and brought him out of his lustful thoughts. He snapped his gaze up to her face and that feeling he had when he first saw her grew tenfold.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked. He couldn't remember half the girls he's messed around with so he wasn't sure if that's why she looked so familiar.

"I doubt it." She replied grabbing her bag and starting to walk away.

"Wait." He said grabbing her arm. She looked down at his hand and slowly looked up at him. The look on her face caused him to quickly pull his hand away. "Are you sure? I mean you look really familiar. You're sure I haven't seen you at a party or something?" Leah began getting irritated with him the more he spoke. Now she understood what Billy meant when he said that Jake wasn't the same boy anymore.

She could hear the cockiness in his voice and could visibly see the overconfidence and selfishness almost literally radiating off of his body. Leah just shook her head with disappointment in her eyes and turned to walk back towards the gym.

Leah expected him to grow up and be basically the same way he was when she left, maybe even a little bit better. However, what she saw was a man- no a boy who's life was completely influenced by the outside world. She could only imagine what his mother was thinking as she watched her son grow up. Leah knew that this could not have been what she expected of him to turn out to be. Leah went back to her apartment wondering what the hell could have happened to him.

Jake watched as she walked off unsure of what to make of the disappointment he saw in her eyes before she turned away. How could she be disappointed in someone she's never met before? He tried to shake her from his mind as he finished stretching and commenced his run but to no avail. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remove her beautiful face and amazing body from his mind. No girl has ever plagued his mind like she has, no one except-.

"No." he said skipping to a halt on his sixth lap. He whipped his head in the direction of the gym mentally comparing the similarities of the Leah he remembered and the girl he just met.

Her lips held generally the same shape but where just a bit fuller. Her naturally high cheekbones were slightly more prominent as to be expected when one grows up, but her eyes. Her eyes were what caused Jacob to realize that the girl he just met was in fact his Leah. Those eyes were the same eyes that belonged to his father's friend Harry Clearwater. The same eyes he remembers staring at for hours on end when they were supposed to be studying, the same ones that he has yearned to catch a glimpse at for the past nine years.

"Leah." He whispered as the largest grin imaginable graced his face. He skipped out on his last two laps and ran straight for the showers willing tomorrow to hurry up and come so he could see her again.

Three days it's been since he last saw Leah and he has grown more and more frantic with each passing day. He knew that she was enrolled at UA because only students were allowed to use the facilities, but no matter how hard he searched he never found her.

Leah had done everything she could to avoid Jake. Every time she would see his figure down the hall she would turn away into the opposite direction, or when she would sense him coming anywhere near where she was she would quickly stop what ever she was doing and hightail it out of there. For three days straight she successfully evaded Jacob. For three days straight she was able to keep from confronting him about how he has changed and how disappointed in him she was. For three days straight she couldn't get him out of her mind.

Ever since their encounter on the track she couldn't get him out of her head. The image of Jacob half naked and sweaty was at the forefront of her thoughts. Every curve of his muscles caused her mouth to water, the feel of his calloused hand upon her arm even for that brief moment caused a familiar heat travel down her spine to her core. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt since she was with Sam, before she found out that he had been cheating on her with her cousin of course. His eyes however, his eyes are what captured her entirely. His eyes held something completely different from the overconfident way he held himself, something that seemed like a sense of longing deep within them.

Leah was running a couple of laps after soccer practice when she realized that her timing was off for just as she rounded the fourth lap bend out walked Jacob from the gym. Operation: 'Avoid Jacob at all costs' was thwarted.

"Shit." She hissed as she sped up her jog praying that he didn't see her. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with his childish antics today. Her prayers were in vain however because when she rounded the top bend she saw Jacob sitting on the same bench that held her duffle bag. A low groan rumbled in her throat as she ran towards the bench suddenly in a hurry to get back to her apartment. Jacob stood with a smile on his face as she came up to the bench.

"Hi." He said in a husky tone. Leah just ignored him and kept collecting her belongings and stuffing them in the bag. Jacob sighed heavily and tried again. "Hello." She continued to ignore him as she picked up her bag and started walking away. Jacob grabbed her arm and continued to hold on despite the death glare she was sending him. "Hey, what the fuck is your problem?" Leah snatched her arm away. "Did I do something to offend you?" he asked her starting to get pissed off at her attitude when all he did was say 'hi' to her. Leah just looked at him shook her head and walked away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted. She stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath preparing to yell at him.

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted. Jacob just looked at her dumbfounded.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? I'm perfectly fine, you are the one with the fucking attitude problem!" He shouted right back.

"I don't have a problem, you do! You are the one who walks around campus like you own the damn place! You go around acting like you can have every girl that you set eyes on, like everyone must bend to your every will without complaint! You know, I expected better of you Jacob. I expected you to grow up and be just like your father and not this arrogant prick standing before me! What happened to you Jacob? What happened to that sweet little boy that wanted to grow up and help change the world?" Leah ranted while Jacob just stood there taken aback.

He knew that everything she said was right. This wasn't how he wanted to things to turn out, he just got so caught up in all of the hype that he had forgotten whom he was. He had forgotten about his past, forgotten about his people, forgotten about everything. Leah walked up to him and put a hand on his forearm and looking him in the eye. "What happened to you?" she whispered. Jacob just looked her in the eye for a moment or two.

"You." He answered. Leah looked at him in shock, not expecting him to blame her for the reason he became the way he is.

"Me? What the hell did I do?" Leah asked.

"You left."

"So you act like a prick because I left? What sense does that make?" She asked incredulously. He just sighed and started walking back towards the gym.

"When you left, I blamed myself. I thought I was the reason you didn't want to live in La Push anymore. Even after my dad explained to me the reason why you left I still blamed myself. I thought that you got tired of me or I annoyed you so much that you just had to leave." Leah chuckled at this. "I'm not sure what it was exactly that caused to me to turn into such a jerk but I know that if you hadn't have left, if you would have stayed I wouldn't have became…this." He said gesturing to himself. "I know that more likely than not you would have kicked my ass at the first sign."

"You're damn skippy I would have." Leah said with a smile as Jacob held the door open for her and walking into the gym. "What I don't get though is why did my leaving have such an effect on you? Why did it even matter to you that I left in the first place?" she asked sitting down on one of the benches by the lockers. He sat down nest to her and looked down at the floor. He wasn't sure of how she would react if he told her the truth.

He glanced over at her taking note of how much more beautiful she was than he remembered. Her russet skin had a slight glow to it. Her long raven hair was pulled up in a ponytail but a few strands escaped their binding and framed her face. Her full pink lips were secretly enticing him, taunting him to have a taste, and her eyes. Her eyes were so bright and beautiful they completely entranced him.

"I love you." He whispered so low that she almost didn't hear him.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"I love you." He said louder. "I have always loved you. Even…even though it seems like I forgot just about everyone and everything I knew, I never forgot you. Never has a day passed that I haven't thought of you. I love you Leah." By this time his body was completely turned towards Leah's as hers was turned to his. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek lightly rubbing her thumb across the surface.

"Jake." She whispered. "I-I don't-." Leah was at a loss for words. She would have never guessed that he would feel that way about her, especially after so long. It had been nine years since she had last seen him. Nine years from when they last set eyes on each other. In those nine years she thought surely he would have forgotten about her, just like he forgot about everyone else.

Brows furrowed Leah looked into his eyes seeing nothing but honesty behind his eyes. She had a look of uncertainty and confusion on her face shaking her head slightly as she stood up from the bench and made her way over to the showers. Jacob felt his heart lurch as he watched her get up and turn away with out telling him how she felt about what he said. He stood up after she turned from him and grabbed her arm turning her back around to face him.

He implored with his eyes for her to say something, anything to him. Leah stepped forward placing a hand on his cheek and her lips at his ear.

"Come with me Jacob." She whispered. He didn't catch the double meaning her words held but he didn't miss the seductiveness that laced each one. She ran the hand that was on his cheek down his chest and rested in his hand. Lust filled both of their eyes as she pulled him towards the showers with her. She released his hand when they reached the door pushing it open letting Jacob inside before locking it behind him.

Leah walked over to one of the showers while pulling her shirt over her head followed by her sports bra. She pulled at the drawstring of her shorts as she turned to face Jacob. She smirked as his eyes widened practically bugging out of their sockets. He didn't expect her to reciprocate his feelings; he wasn't expecting her to say much about what he told her; and he sure as hell didn't expect this from her. He didn't even know why she was exposing herself to him. All he knew was that she was the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on.

He watched her as she slowly sauntered over to him, her hips swaying with every step she took, her breast bouncing slightly. It was by far one of the sexiest things he has ever seen and he could only hope that he wasn't dreaming. She stopped about three feet away from him and cocked her head to the side with her sly smirk still upon her face.

"You like what you see?' she asked as she ran her thumb across the waistband of her shorts. "Come here and help me with these." She said curling her index finger motioning for Jacob to come closer. He nodded before discarding his socks and shoes before stepping onto the wet floor and complying with her wishes making his way over to her. When he was close enough she wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to instinctively place his hands on her hips. His cock twitched slightly at the feel of her breasts on his bare chest. She brought her face up to his pressing their bodies closer together and whispered to him. "Tell me again."

He didn't even have to ask what she wanted him to say he knew in his heart that that was all she wanted to hear. "I love you, Leah Clearwater." His chest swelled with pride as he witnessed the large grin that stretched across her face before she pulled his head down and pressed his lips to hers.

The spark she felt when he touched her intensified tenfold as their tongues began an elegant tango with one another. It traveled down her spine over her hips straight to her core that was already soaking wet and aching with need. She needed him to touch her; she needed him inside of her, to fill her body with pleasure beyond her wildest dreams, she needed him. She moaned into his mouth when she felt one of his hand move up to her breast kneading the large mound and running his thumb over the hardened nipple while the other traveled under her shorts and panties massaging the flesh there.

She removed the hands that were around his neck down his chest and under his shirt. She lightly traced her fingertips over his toned abs causing his body to shiver in response. She used her forearms to push the hem of his shirt up and gripped the material pulling it over his head breaking their kiss for a mere second. They resumed their kiss tongues instantly battling each other for dominance. Jacob pushed her shorts and panties down off of her hips letting the material fall to the floor with a soft thud. Leah stepped out of her clothing as she started walking backwards towards the showers.

Leah reached behind her for the shower handle turning it so the water cascaded down their bodies. They both jumped back as the ice-cold water pelted down upon their heated skin.

"HOLY SHIT that's cold!" Jake shouted with a chuckle as Leah just laughed and adjusted the temperature and placing her hands on his cheek and kissing him again. Her hand slipped back down to his shorts and under his boxers gently running her palm and fingertips over his erect cock making him grow even harder with the contact. He lightly groaned into her mouth as she wrapped her hand around his shaft gripping it tightly as she began to stoke the hard flesh.

She removed her hand from inside his shorts gripping the fabric and pulling them down around his ankles. Jacob kicked them somewhere behind him and stood there looking at Leah taking all of her in as she did him. Leah took a few steps backward into the shower letting the water cascade down her body as Jacob watched in awe. She lifted her hand and motioned for him to come closer, to join her under the water. He obeyed stepping up to her and gripping on to her hips and pulling her to him placing his lips on her neck.

He kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone eliciting a small moan from her lips. His hands moved down her back and wrapped themselves around her thighs hoisting her up groaning as her soaking pussy made contact with his cock. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he stepped forward pressing her back against the wall and his body closer to hers. He began rocking his hips rubbing his shaft along the warm wet folds of her center causing her to gasp and moan bucking her hips in response.

"Jacob." She gasped out. "Please, Jake." She couldn't take his teasing anymore and was practically begging for him to enter her.

"Please what?" he asked raising his head from her neck and looking her in the eye.

"Please Jake." He thrust his hips forward causing her to gasp. "I" thrust "Uh- I-I need" thrust "I-oh fuck, Jake!" she shouted punching him in the chest. "Damn it let me talk!" Jacob just chuckled kissing her lips again and she smacked his shoulder. "That's not letting me talk." He just smiled pressing his lips to hers again. 

"Well maybe you should take the hint." He said grabbing his cock and rubbing the tip up and down her slit causing Leah to bite her bottom lip trying to suppress a moan failing miserably. He placed the head of his cock at her entrance and looked her in the eyes. "Tell me what you want." He whispered in a husky voice.

"I want you." She whimpered as he rubbed the head of his cock against her clit.

"How?" he asked repeating the motion.

"I want you inside me." she moaned lightly as he pushed his tip inside of her.

"Like that?" he said with a small smile.

"More." She whispered.

"Like this?" he said pushing in about half an inch more.

"No, more." She said trying to push down on him but being unable to for Jacob gripped onto her legs tighter stilling any movement she tried to make. "Jacob, Please." She begged placing her head in the crook of his neck and nipping at the flesh. Jacob let out a small gasp and Leah smiled into his neck and dug her teeth deeper into his neck and grazing the tip of her tongue over the teeth marks. He moaned as she began biting and licking along his neck and shoulders.

"Leah." He groaned throwing his head back when he felt her fingers wrap themselves around his nuts and roll them around in her palm. She moved her mouth up to his ear nibbling at the lobe.

"Fuck me already." She growled tightening her grip slightly, enough to make his legs tremble.

"I love you." He whispered looking her in the eyes before crashing his lips to hers and plunging himself deep within her causing the two of them to yell out in ecstasy. Her walls instantly constricted around him causing him to moan out and throw his head back. Leah rolled her hips around signaling for him to start moving and move he did. He pulled out to the tip then thrusting his dick roughly back inside of her.

A slew of expletives escaped Leah's mouth as he repeatedly pounded mercilessly into her. She banged her head against the wall a couple of times throwing it back in ecstasy shouting his name at the same time. Jacob propelled his hips back and forth plunging himself deeper and deeper within the confines of her body. Gripping tightly to his shoulders she used her the strength in her thighs to slam her body down on him matching his thrusts.

Jacob readjusted his stance to keep his footing and the change caused him to hit the spot that sent Leah reeling.

"Ah, Fuck Jake! Right there! D-don't stop, don't stop!" Leah shouted out and Jacob sped up his movements knowing she was coming close to reaching her climax. He gripped onto her hips tighter surely leaving some bruises and using most of his strength to pummel into her dropping his head to her neck when he felt her walls close in around him and groaning out loud continuing to pump in and out of her. Leah gripped onto his shoulders as tightly as she could screaming out his name as the strongest orgasm she has ever had in her life rushed over her entire being. She felt Jake slowing his movement and he loosened his grip on her hips but sensed that he wasn't done yet.

Jacob set her back on her feet but before she could manage her footing her spun her around and pressed her up against the wall. Leah threw her hands up to keep from face planting into the wall and Jacob grabbed onto her hips pulling them back towards him and pushing her legs apart. He took one of his hand and rubbed it against her slit that was still dripping with cum before dropping to his knees and running the tip of his tongue across her folds lapping up the sweet juices that continued to run down the inside of her thighs.

"Mmmm…fuck." Leah moaned as the feeling of Jacob's tongue against her clit caused her so much pleasure she felt the beginnings of another orgasm making itself known. She was so close to the end when Jacob pulled away causing her to whimper at the absence of his tongue. Jacob just chuckled before grabbing onto her hips and plunging his still rock hard cock deep within her. Leah cried out in pleasure as the head of his cock continuously ran across her G-spot.

Jacob resumed his strong grip on her hips as he slammed into her and roughly smacking her ass in the process. She pushed her body backwards matching his thrusts and getting even wetter at the sound of their wet flesh slapping against each other. She felt her stomach tighten signaling that she was getting closer to the end as Jacob's thrusts became more erratic letting her know that he too was closing in on his release.

"Ah…Fuck Leah." He grunted feeling himself get closer and closer to the end and contemplating on whether or not to pull out before he came. Leah sensing his hesitation arched her back until her face met his and kissed him deeply.

"Just do it." She whispered. Jacob's brow furrowed deeper and his eyes shined with confusion if her heard her correctly, uncertainty if she meant what she said and concentration on keeping from coming right then. He looked her in the eye and saw the sincerity deep within them shine with an immense brightness. "It's okay, go ahead." She said and that was enough for him. With a few final thrusts he released his hot seed deep within her with a loud yell as she reached her own release and clamped down hard on him milking him for all he was worth.

Jacob rested his head against her shoulder blade inhaling deeply trying to catch his breath as Leah reached out for the handle shutting off the water that really served very little purpose for wither of them. She felt him slowly slip out of her and pouted at the emptiness she felt once he was out. She turned her body to face him and placed her palms on his face pulling his lips onto hers and he placed in her lips the sweetest kiss she has ever received leaving her breathless and slightly teary eyed.

They broke the kiss placing their foreheads together staring into each other's eyes with a small smile tugging at the corner of their lips.

"At risk of ruining the mood, I know you didn't recognize me when we first met on the track so…how did you know it was me?" Leah asked with true curiosity shining in her eyes. Jacob knew she was going to wonder about that so he had his answer thought up and ready.

"Your eyes told me."


End file.
